AC-DC power converters are used in many applications, including consumer electronics, LED lighting, and other kinds of electrical or electronic devices. In a typical application, the AC-DC power converter produces a regulated DC output from an AC input which comes from the utility grid. The regulated DC output is either a voltage as in power supply applications, or a current as in emerging LED lighting applications.